Breaking & Entering
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Luffy and Zoro are watching one of their favourite horror movie series together. There is a huge thunderstorm which perfectly sets the mood. A loud crash is heard through the window and Luffy goes to check it out. Tragedy strikes and Zoro can't do anything about it. What can Zoro do to help his precious little Luffy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a one shot I have been dying to write for so long! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Luffy and Zoro are watching one of their favourite horror movie series together. There is a huge thunderstorm which perfectly sets the mood. A loud crash is heard through the window and Luffy goes to check it out. Tragedy strikes and Zoro can't do anything about it. What can Zoro do to help his precious little Luffy?**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemons, Rape, Bondage, Language, Blood, did I mention lemons?, Toys, More LEMONS!**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy**

**One Piece = Eiichiro Oda Sensei's**

* * *

Rain was pouring down heavily on Zoro's house. Lightning was striking everywhere. Lashing came from the living room where Luffy and Zoro were sitting, cuddling together. "BRAIIINS!" The Zombie said from their favourite movie series of all time "The Apocalypse Returns."

"Zoro! Remember this part? He crashes through the window knocking the whole horde down! So amazing!" Luffy exclaimed. "Yes, of course! It's one of the best parts ever!" Suddenly, with the timing of the movie, there was the sound of shattering glass in the kitchen. "Wow that's great sound you got here Zoro!" "I don't think that was the movie, it sounded like it came from the kitchen." Zoro explained to Luffy. "I'll go check it out then, I need a glass of water anyway." "Alright, but be careful." Luffy gave him a quick kiss before he left.

With a quick peek into the kitchen, he saw the back door to the yard was completely shattered on the floor. 'Whoa what happened here?" he questioned. Luffy took careful steps, so that he didn't step on any glass, swept it aside and went to get his cup of water. However, when he turned away to put the glass on the counter, 4 large figures appeared before him.

"Hmmmmm… seems that we have been spotted guys," said a 5th figure that walked towards him. He was tall, tanned, blond haired with well defined muscles. He had a big pink fluffy jacket and purple sunglasses. Luffy could easily recognize him and shuddered in fear. "Y...Y...You're..." "Yes! I am Donquixote Doflamingo, ultimate burglar who has never been caught!" Luffy took a quick glance behind the criminal to see the 4 others clearly; they were all well built, with tattoos of card suites on them, nothing on but pants.

"I… I'm going to call the police right now!" Luffy screamed running to get the phone at the wall. With the snap of his fingers "Spade, Club… get him. Heart, Diamond you know what to do." With very swift movement, Spade punch Luffy in the gut, sending him flying towards Club. Then, he was passed on to heart and Diamond who were standing by at the running sink, filled with water.

"You know, we never like to let people get away. So you're gonna die right here." Doflamingo laughed. Luffy's heart shattered, he was going to die, without Zoro knowing. His head was forced down by one of the goons, trying to resist, Luffy was squirming and trying to get up for air. By that time he had swallowed a good amount of water. "Luffy are you OK in there?!" Zoro yelled from the living room. Luffy's head was taken out, "Another person in the house? How interesting!" Doflamingo smirked, "take him with us. And you better stay quiet or else." Luffy was coughing trying to gain his breath back. They snuck out quietly into the hallway, just to the corner of the living room.

"Oh who is that? Boyfriend-kun? Well, we'll make you suffer by using him. Spade get IT ready." The guy took out a large cannon like thing, charged it and aimed at Zoro who had no idea about the burglars. "Ready, Aim…" but, before he had a chance to fire, Luffy quickly escaped from their grasp, beat them up and kicked Doflamingo right in between the legs. "Ow! Little bastard!"

"Zoro! Runn!" Luffy screamed. "Wait Luffy! What's going on?" Zoro panicked. "They're here! Doflamingo is here Zoro! We have to get out of here!" Suddenly, a large glop of orange goo came flying towards them, the both managed to dodge and Zoro went straight for his katana in the corner of the room. But more goop was shot from the cannon that Spade had earlier. Zoro's katana had been enclosed by it, so it was no longer accessible. Soon enough, Zoro got hit and was stuck to the wall. "ZORO!" Luffy yelled running to Zoro trying to set him free. "It no use, it's too sticky, Luffy just run!" Zoro said. "But I can't just leave you here…" Luffy said in a saddened tone.

Zoro's eyes widened, "Watch out!" All of a sudden, Doflamingo came running taking Luffy by the neck and slamming his head onto the floor, and crushing his neck. Blood was seeping from his mouth, he tried talking but he couldn't, all that came out was moans of pain and blood. "You little piece of shit! You think you're going o get away with kicking me? I don't think so I'm gonna have my fun." He flipped Luffy over and asked from the hand cannon, shooting the substance attaching Luffy's hands to the floor.

The other 4 went to Zoro to guard Doflamingo from him. Spade commented, "Wow, Joker never ever does something like this, he must be really, really special." "What is gonna do with him?" Zoro demanded for an answer, but none of them gave it to him. "You just have to watch to find out."

In front of Zoro, Doflamingo was taking his clothes off, first the big pink jacket, then his shirt. It wasn't until that he unbuckled his belt that Zoro knew what he was gonna do with Luffy. "Don't you dare do it you bastard! Don't you dare rape him! He's hasn't done it yet! Stop it!" Zoro raged. BANG! A gun went off; Zoro was shot in the leg. "Gahh!" he screamed. Luffy was so helpless, he was so sad that he couldn't do anything to help Zoro. "Shut up!" Club said to Zoro.

"Here. You can silence him with this." Doflamingo said tossing them a tie. "There now you should be quiet. Well boss what are you waiting for; I thought you wanted to torture them both." "I do, but I'll be taking my time with this one." Doflamingo smirked brushing his hand through Luffy's hair. "So you're a virgin?" the criminal questioned. "I bet that you're going to be very very tight inside." In an instant, Luffy's clothes were shredded off, shirt, pants, briefs, everything. Now he was exposed completely. Doflamingo's long tongue trailed Luffy's entire body, from the back, to his neck, to his ear. He got a good sniff of Luffy's neck and bit it ever so lightly to leave a few red marks all over. All Luffy could do was be there, do nothing but submit and feel so… violated. He reached around to Luffy's crotch and got a good feel for his manhood. "You're a pretty good size for someone so young. But I think this needs a little more so we can get started.

In his giant jacket, he pulled out lots of rope tying it all over Luffy's delicate body creating a rope harness to prevent him from moving too much. He took some more rope and tied a leash to Luffy. "There we go that looks so much better. Now for the fun part.

Doflamingo unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out of his underwear. He pumped it a few times and let it rest in between Luffy's butt cheeks to let him get a good feel for his size. Zoro tried screaming, but it was muffled by the tie, and then he was punched. Stop it or we'll kill him after…" he quickly silenced and obeyed them. He never wanted this, to watch his precious Luffy get raped by some criminal. But now, it's all here and he has no choice anymore.

Doflamingo slapped his dick a few more times before positioning himself at Luffy's entrance. "Ready for my fuck tool to go inside now?" he slid the head in, but Luffy was quickly rejecting the unpleasant feeling and tightened. "Oh you want to play that way. I'll just keep sliding in. Too bad there isn't any lube right now." He got progressively deeper, the head soon disappeared, than he begun to slide in the rest. By the time he slid all the way in, red drops of liquid began to leak out of Luffy's ass. "Ah just like a true virgin! You're extremely tight, your anus is bleeding and tears are coming down your face."

It was true; Luffy was crying from unbearable pain, it was like he was being split into two. Without warning, he began to thrust in and out. "Hmm... looks like your blood is a good enough lubricant." He said seeing the blood running down Luffy's leg even more. "Mmmm ahhh! So good! So tight! I can barely move." As speed increased, so did the power of the thrust. "Ahh!" Luffy let out a short cry before his dick got rock hard in between his legs. "Oooh! I see that you think it feels very good! You're hard already. Now I just have to find your sweet spot."

With aim and accuracy, Doflamingo was able to find it with no problem. "Uugh!' Luffy moaned spraying an enormous about of white liquid all over the floor. Doflamingo took some with his hands and licked it. "Mmmm tasty." Doflamingo continued to thrust in and out until he was hitting the sweet spot every time, causing Luffy to have multiple orgasms. About a half hour of moans, pain and thrusting Doflamingo finally gave in. "I can't take much more… gonna… cum…" He released his warm, wet , sticky seed all inside Luffy. He pulled out and a mixture of cum and blood started to pour out of Luffy.

"Well boys, I think were done here, let's go." Doflamingo said walking out the door and putting his clothes on. Luffy was just left there, lying on his side facing Zoro in a bloody mess. Zoro was left in tears, he had to witness something so horrible and he could do nothing about it. "Bye bye boyfriend-kun. I think we'll leave you with this." Heart pulled his gun out, and pulled the trigger. Zoro clenched his eyes shut to brace himself. BANG! He felt nothing, but when he opened his eyes, Luffy laid there, unconscious, with a new wound on his side that was heavily bleeding. He looked around trying to find Heart again. But when he did, an electric shock was sent through his side and Zoro black out.

To be continued…

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Don't worry the next chapter will be a lot happier and stuff so keep an eye out!**

**Please R&R I need stuff to read too!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is going to be part 2 of this short Two-shot piece. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy (Doflamingo is out of this chapter so Zoro can have his fun :P)**

**I DO NOT own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

* * *

It was hazy… very hazy. Zoro's memory was fuzzy, trying to remember everything, where he was, what time it was, and what he was last doing before he black out. All he could hear were loud sirens going off. Bright red and blue lights were coming from the outside, lighting the house inside. Three loud knock on the door were made, "FBI! We're coming in!" The large wooden door came crashing down onto the floor.

Zoro tried to open his eyes the best he could, and when he did, lots of people came rushing in, the FBI agents, police, paramedics and even the fire department came in too. But, his attention suddenly turned, to an unconscious Luffy, still laying there, all bloody and sticky. _What time is it? Oh shit, it's been an hour, Luffy needs help! _"Oi! FBI dude, paramedic guy! Please save Luffy!" he shouted, crying when he finished."Oh boy, this is bad." One of the agents said looking closely. "Don't worry he's still breathing, however, he's lost a lot of blood and looks like he was just raped too." A paramedic explained. A tall pale man approached Zoro and released him from the orange mess. A paramedic checked Zoro for any wounds, sure enough he did. He bandaged the gun shot wound and placed Zoro in a wheel chair.

"Excuse me young man, my name is Agent Mihawk, and I am an FBI agent, could you explain to me what happened here, I need exact details if you could remember. "I-I can't I need to see Luffy first!" "No no no! You can't walk just yet! Don't worry the paramedics are helping him."

"Ok… ok, just let me gather my thoughts." Zoro took a deep breath and let his uncontrollable stress out. "It was around midnight, Luffy and I were watching a movie. Suddenly, we heard a crash in the kitchen, thinking it was a tree that fell because of the storm. Luffy went to go check it out while I stayed here. But then, Luffy came running from the hallway, all bloody and wet, and he was panicking, saying something like get out! That when he-he…" Zoro couldn't continue. "Who did? Who? This is very important information. "I.. I can't say…" he said as tears began to run down his face.

"Can you describe him to me?" Mihawk asked in a gentle tone. " He.. he was tall, blonde and had a really creepy smile. But, he had 4 other guys with him…" Zoro finished. "Wait, did they have suites of cards tattooed on them?" "Yea... I think so." Mihawk slammed a fist to the floor, "Shit we just missed him, Donquixote Doflamingo…" "Can I go back to Luffy now?" Zoro asked. "Yes, yes of course."

By the time Zoro was reunited with Luffy, they covered his wounds and placed an oxygen mask on him, but his eyes were still closed. "Luffy, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you…" Zoro cried grabbing Luffy's hand and placing his face on the stretcher. They were driven to the hospital right away so they both could get treatment.

"We have to capture Doflamingo fast, it seems like he's taken an interest to the victim particularly." Mihawk said trailing off…

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The sound of the heart monitor filled the room and bounced of f the walls. Luffy was still silent, his eyes haven't opened since the incident. He was all bandaged up, his head, his side, almost everywhere. Zoro awoke from his sleep, still depressed of how he wasn't able to protect Luffy. _Shit! Why can't I protect anyone? _He set his mind straight, he wanted to get stronger, so he could protect the ones he loved, especially Luffy. Luffy meant the world to him, nothing more. He wanted to do all he could to protect him, even if it meant death.

Zoro made lots of mouvment when he was thinks, stomping his feet and shaking the bed. Luffy grunted, which grabbed Zoro's attention right away. "Luffy! Are you awake?" "Zoro? Zoro, is that you?" Luffy asked in a soft voice. "Yes, yes Luffy I'm right here!" he cried. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!" He fell on Luffy crying his eyes out. "Zoro, it's ok, at least you weren't killed, they were threatening me saying if I didn't listen, they would've killed you." Luffy began to tear up. Zoro wiped his tears away and hugged Luffy. "I will never let anything happen to you ever again. You know what, I'll prove to you that I can."

The doctor came into the room, "Ah! I see you are doing much better Luffy. How do you feel?" "I feel a little sore still, but I'm fine." "That's great to hear, just wanted to check up on you, luckily Doflamingo didn't do any major damage to you. You should be thankful; usually victims of him are killed." Luffy was shocked, "What really?!" Zoro was just as surprised. "Yes. Anyways, all you need to do is rest up and you'll be as good as new in a few days time."

Sure enough, a few days later, Luffy and Zoro were discharged from the hospital, feeling as good as ever. "Yay! I feel great!" Luffy said running in circles around Zoro. "Oi, oi, you don't have to get too energetic again. Now, let's go home and I can make it up to you." Zoro gave Luffy a light kiss on the forehead. "We're going to have so much fun."

As they stepped into Zoro's house, Luffy noticed that everything was nice and clean, all things were fixed, and nothing was broken. "Yea, I got the place fixed up while you were in the hospital for a few days." Zoro said. "Well, it looks better than before." Luffy chuckled. "Anyways, why don't you go get a shower, I'll go prepare what we need for tonight." Zoro tossed Luffy a piece of red clothing. "Wait what is this?" Luffy questioned unfolding it. Zoro gave him a big smirk "It's a thong. Wear that and only that when your done." Luffy's face turned a bright pink, "Wait what?!" "Don't worry about it! I just want to make this night the best night of your life." Zoro replied.

"F-Fine…" he pouted back.

As soon as Zoro heard the water running, he immediately had to get everything ready. He was hoping this day would come, the day when his relationship with Luffy would finally take off into a new direction. _Yes! Finally! Luffy and I can have some real fun together! Tonight too! _He smiled to himself. He rushed to get all the candles lit, getting all his equipment he needed from his secret stash of things. When he was satisfied with the layout of the room, he stripped from his own clothing as well and grabbed a skimpy one-sided thong that covered his crotch and wrapped around his right thigh. It was tight, really, really tight. The tightness was supposed to keep it from falling down, but it showed a feint outline of Zoro's package.

Just as Zoro shut the door, the water from the shower turned off. The door unlocked and Zoro peered down the hallway. Luffy stepped outside aft he steaming bathroom, with nothing on except for the red thong Zoro gave him! It was just like a cloth covering the crotch and thing straps holding that piece up. "Uh.. Zoro are you here? Is this want you wanted?" Luffy asked the empty hallway. Zoro stepped into Luffy's view, "yup, and you look amazing. He scanned Luffy's body from head to toe, he was very slim, smooth, hairless, with muscle showing all over. Well defined abs showed on his stomach, his chest popped out and he had great arm muscle. "Z-Zoro what are you wearing?!" "What? You don't like what you see?" Zoro was basically exposed, his entire body, from abs, to his chest and his biceps were big! Both of them had their asses totally open and exposed! Luffy blushed, "You don't have to look at me like that." "Same goes for you, Luffy."

"Anyways, why don't we go crash on the couch and watch some TV until it's time." It was a little awkward for the both of them, Luffy sat on Zoro's lap and the cuddled, wearing nothing but their thongs, which has never happened before. When the sun started to set, Zoro grabbed a hold of Luffy's hand. "I think it's time, lets go…" he said a seductive tone.

When Zoro opened the door to the bedroom, he immediately closed the blinds, which only left the candles to dimly light the room. All things they needed were on the desk beside the bed for easy access. "Let's get started shall we."

Zoro pushed Luffy onto the bed and mounted on top of him. Zoro dove in for a kiss, and Luffy accepted it. One tried to invade the others mouth. But ultimately, Zoro was way stronger, His tounge crept into Luffys mouth and their tounges swirled around each other. It was a hot and wet kiss. When they separated, a string of saliva still attached their mouths together. "Mmm that was great." Zoro commented, and Luffy was already panting. Zoro went for Luffy's vulnerable neck, it was left wide open for Zoro to take. He licked the neck all over. "Mmmm… Zoro…" Luffy moaned. He lightly bit the flesh, just enough to draw some blood to leave a mark, the mark that shows Luffy was HIS and his only. He continued his trail of kisses past the chest and down to his belly button and went back up again. Luffy grabbed Zoro's hair and continued to moan from pleasure.

"Ahhhh!~ Zoro… Let me... have a turn." Zoro listened and allowed Luffy to take over. He flipped onto his back where Luffy immediately mounted him. He kissed Zoro furiously while at the same time, both of their crotches were rubbing against each other. As they kissed, they moaned and grunted which filled the room with such wonderful noises. Zoro reached around to Luffy's butt, and grabbed both cheeks and spread them apart. Luffy pulled away from the kiss, "Ahh~ Zoro!" Zoro just gave a smirk. "Hmmm, I see that your things has gotten pretty tight, nah Zoro?" Luffy teased. "You want it? Go ahead a peel it right off." He replied back.

Without hesitation, Luffy pulled the green one-sided thong right of Zoro and tossed it behind him. He eyes widened, "Woah! Zoro your so big!" "Sure am, it's a full 13 inches, just for you Luffy." Luffy took both of his hands and started to pump Zoro's member. It was so thick, so big, all for him. "Oh Luffy! It feels so good. Don't stop!" he obeyed, but instead of continuing to pump, he stopped. "Hey! What giv- ahhhh~" Luffy began to lick Zoro's sack. He took the entire thing into his mouth and began to lick it all over. When he was satisfied, he decided to take Zoro's member into his mouth. He placed the head inside, and swirled his tongue around it. Then, went deeper and deeper. "Mmmm" Luffy hummed giving Zoro a small vibration. "Shit Luffy! That, don't do that or else your gonna make me cum." Luffy ignored him and continued to hum as he blew Zoro. "Wow Zoro, you taste amazing… Let's see if I can go all the way." Luffy said with a gleam in his eyes. He took Zoro's cock into his mouth, and inch by inch, went lower and lower, until he reached the base of it. He managed to take all of it in, it slightly choked on it, but he bore with it. He coated Zoro's member in saliva before coming back up. "Luffy… that was… the best… blowjob…ever!" Zoro panted.

"Now it's my turn to have my fun with you. This needs to come off." Zoro pulled Luffy's red thong off and forced him to go onto his hands and knees. "Hmmm… I see that you're hard from blowing me. Let's just hope you don't orgasm to early. But before I start, I'm gonna need to prep you. You up for it?" "Yea sure." Luffy agreed. Spreading Luffy's ass-cheeks apart, Zoro could see that tight opening that he was soon going to invade. He licked it, circled his tongue around it and put it in. Luffy was feeling pure bliss. "Zoro~ Touch me please!" he screamed. He didn't even have to ask, Zoro right away grabbed Luffy's 8" member and began to pump it, and with the other, he bagen to fondle his balls. _I have never felt so good in my entire life! _Luffy thought to himself.

Zoro grabbed the bottle of lube on the night stand and lubed up his fingers, he teased the hole before putting it in. "Ugh Zoro, it feels sorta weird." Luffy said squirming around. "Don't worry, I just want to prep you so I don't hurt you like Doflamingo did." A second digit went it, then a third. He lubed up all the inside and took the fingers out. "Oi, Luffy, can you turn around for a second." Zoro held up two ring like object to Luffy. " Do you know what these are?" he asked. "No, I don't think so." "Well, they're cock rings. Basically, when we put these on, they'll keep us hard and will prevent us from cumming until we take them off." Zoro explained as he put one of Luffy and himself. "With these on, I bet we can last the whole night. Now back onto all fours." He demanded. 'ooh sounds interesting. Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

Zoro lubricated his already hard member and position himself at Luffy's entrance. He pushed in the head first. It was heaven, complete warmth surrounding his cock! He pushed in deeper and deeper until he was all the way in. "Feels so good~" Luffy moaned "Damn you're so tight Luffy!" he commented back. "Ready for me to move?" "Yea… Just go slowly first…" He listened to Luffy's wishes. He pulled out, and slowly went back in, keeping a steady pace. "Mmm~ Ahhh~" Luffy moaned. "I think you can go faster now." He increased the speed of his thrusting. "Oh my gosh!" Luffy yelped. He gripped the bed sheets tighter.

"Luffy, flip onto your back," Zoro said and Luffy obeyed. Zoro re-entered Luffy and tried to find a certain spot inside him. "Ahhh!" Luffy screamed in pleasure. "Heh, looks like I found your sweet spot," Zoro said. Zoro continued to thrust in and out, he went faster and deeper every time Luffy asked for it. "Zoro… I'm gonna… ugh… c-cum." Luffy arched his back up and felt a dry orgasm coming. His cock pulsed hoping to let the white sticky stuff come out. But the toght cock ring prevented him from doing so. The muscles tightened around Zoro's leaking member. "Oh Luffy! Don't squeeze to hard or else this will be over too soon." "I don't think I can keep this up for any longer. Let me just finish this off."

Luffy got up and pushed Zoro onto his back. He took both of their contricting cock rings off. He took Zoro's thick cock and positioned it at his hole and sat down on it. Luffy let out a moan. "Oh, I see where this is going." He took hold of the younger's hips to help him do what he was doing. Luffy sbounced on Zoro's cock, and all he had to do was lay back and enjoy the feelings. "Zoro, I can't hold back any longer. I'm gonna… Cu-Ahhhh! Zoro!" He screamed without finishing his sentence as he released a massive amount of seed on himself and Zoro. The muscles tightened even more then last time around Zoro. "Shit! Cumming!" He said before dumping his semen into Luffy. A warmth flooded Luffy's insides and it felt good. Luffy fell onto of Zoro.

"That was… the best… time of… my life… ever…" Luffy said in between pants. "This just means I will be the only one to ever do this with you. You will never have to worry about anyone else ever again." Zoro said. "Thanks." Luffy gave him a kiss on the forehead. Zoro was about to push Luffy off, but Luffy resisted "Just keep it in, it's feels really good." Zoro smiled before the both dozed off to sleep, covered in the results of the event that just took place.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well this concludes another lemon filled chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

**Don't forget to R&R and please send some requests for stories. I'm hoping to complete alot of them and I'm glad to take more.**

**Peace and see you in my next story!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
